Savior
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: While Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing Hermione, something strange happened; Draco Malfoy fought against his aunt and helped her escape. But before Hermione leave the manor she took a part of Draco's with her. How this made the two of them feel after that?


After her experience in Malfoy Manor, Hermione tried not to feel pity about herself. _"I'll be fine"_ she murmered to herself, while she was looking at the sea's view from Shell Cottage. _"It's all right. I'll be fine."_

Then, she took the letter she had in her pocket and unwrapped it. A few hours ago, when she got the letter, she couldn't believe her own eyes! The letter was from Draco Malfoy.

Hermione,

Okay it's still kind of awkward for me to write your first name, you know. Anyway, I wanted to know if you're okay. I feel sorry for what you were made to pass through at my house. Believe me, it was horrible to see. I try to get this memory out of my mind, but I can't. I wish I could stay with you and I'm so sorry I can't. I'm hiding too, I can't tell you where. I'm thinking of you more often, since we left my house last night. I will come and find you soon, I promise. Until then, please, take care of yourself.

Yours,

Draco

 _I'm also thinking of you, Draco_ , she thought. She never understood Draco Malfoy before, why was he doing what was he doing. For her, he was a jerk, who he only enjoyed torturing other people. But after last night... She thought again Draco's face; it was hit and bloody yesterday. Obviously someone had hitted him. She felt sad for him.

 _Poor Draco_ , she thought. _Why can't you be here with me? I need you_

• • •

Draco was watching while Bellatrix was casting the Cruciatus Curse to Granger. His heart had stopped. What could he do? He was harsh, but he couldn't stand so many barbarities. Before Bellatrix casts the curse on Hermione for a second time, he ran by Hermione's side and pulled her on his body, protecting her, then yelling at his aunt and pointing his wand at her.

"No!" he screamed. "Stop! Enough!"

Bellatrix had still her knife in her hand. She pointed it at Draco.

"What the hell, Draco?" Bellatrix yelled. "Kissie, does your son got mad? Why is he protecting the Mudblood?"

Draco glanced at her mother for a split a second. Then, looked back at his aunt.

"This is my home, BELLA!" he said ironically. "And I say that's enough! You have to stop your barbarities!"

Narcissa ran fastly at his side and whispered in his ear: "What do you think are you doing, Draco? Have you got mad?"

He spent a disguising look at his mother's side. "I can't believe you left her doing this inside our house, mother." Draco said softly. "Why not?" Bellatrix yelled. "She's a Mudblood!"

"So am I. Torture me then, auntie. I'm a Mudblood too. Kill me!" He screamed. "If she's a Mudblood, I'm a Mudblood!"

Narcissa stopped breathing. Hermione listened his last words and whispered angrily on his ear: "What are you doing?!"

"Saving your life, dumb!" he answered.

"Very well" Bellatrix said. "If you want it this way... Avada-"

The kids closed their eyes, while they were expecting the green light. But then, something happened.

Why aren't we dead? Draco wondered.

"Stay away, Kissie" he listened Bellatrix saying. "He's a traitor, he protects the girl!"

"He's my son!" Narcissa yelled. "If you want to harm him, curse me first!"

Draco couldn't believe his ears. His mother was protecting him, allthough she didn't agreed for saving Hermione. He touched her shoulder. "Mum" he whispered softly. Narcissa had pulled her wand out and tried to defent herself. "Leave, Draco" she answered. "I'm so proud of you, my love".

Then, Draco dissapeared with Hermione in the dark.

When they opened their eyes, they were on a sunny beach. He stood up and saw Hermione had opened her eyes too. She looked at him, thankfully.

"Thank you" she said. "What you did... It changes things."

Draco couldn't understand. "Yeah" he murmered. "I can't go home. What a nice change for me!"

Hermione shaked her head down her feet. "I'm sorry, Draco. Honestly, I didn't wanted you to leave your home, but.. Thank you anyway." She glared at him hopefully. "Come with us... if you want of course." she said. Draco looked at her. "No." he answered. "I can't. I could give everything just to travel with you around the world, Granger. But I can't." Hermione crawled to his side and hugged him. He didn't pushed her at way. She thought it was a good sign. "Then stay with me." she asked. "For a while, at least. I don't know where the boys are and I don't want to be alone". A tear left of her eye.

Draco pulled her closer. He hated seeing her like this. "Shh. Everything's going to be all right". Then, he stared deep down her eyes. His heart was bumping in his chest. "Hermione Granger" he whispered. "You are so annoying. But-"

"But?"

"I want to kiss you so badly right now". he said, never taking his eyes off her.

He didn't wait for her answer. He kissed her with passion, angrily. His tongue got inside her mouth.

She tastes good, Draco thought.

He couldn't understand how many moments had been passed, but he thought there've been hours, when they stopped. Their faces were red of ashame and Draco had never felt like that in his entire life.

He kept her in his arms, looking at the sea.

Later, he thought he should transport her to a safer place than that. They could be found easily here. Then, he stood up pulling her up with him.

"Come." he said in a dead voice. "You need to be in a safer place."

Hermione looked unhappy. "Draco-"

"I know!" he yelled. "Look, Hermione. I've been in love with you since the first grade. I don't wanna leave you either. I prefer being with you somewhere, hiding and snogging. But this is what I want, not what is the right thing to do! Potter and Weasley can protect you better."

Hermione stopped breathing for a moment. "You said... you love me".

Draco shaked his head. "True. And I will keep loving you after the end of the war. Just hide, Granger, am I asking so much?" And he pulled her against his body, kissing her again. "I love you. And I can't be happier that now, I just split it out, after a long time!"

Before they reach Shell Cottage, Hermione kissed and hugged Draco with all strength she had. "Promise me" she said between the kisses "that we will get together after all this, okay?" He kissed her back. "I promise. I will send you as many owls as I can." He hugged her for last time before he goes. "Goodbye Hermione. I love you". She couldn't see Draco Malfoy's figure anymore…

• • •

"Hermione, what are you doing out there?" Hermione listened clearly Bill Weasley's voice. "Come in. You need some rest".

Hermione left Bill help her walk and she got back to the house. She glanced for the last time at the direction Draco Malfoy had disappeared yesterday.

 _I'll be waiting, Draco_ , she thought, while she was getting inside the house. _As you promised. I'll be waiting._


End file.
